1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to drafting machines.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Drafting machines are combinations of means for embodying a multi-function tool for making mechanical drawings. Such tools often include rulers, a protractor, and a straightedge mountable on a drawing board or table. In the present invention some of these above functions are included, plus a means to store drafting materials within the body of the drawing board itself.
The evolution of the drafting machine has led to a complicated mechanism requiring a large table for support. The present invention is supportable by resting it on one's knees.
This invention does not replace the more complicated drafting machines, which are stationary and not designed to be moved about with the draftsman: this is not its purpose. Nor is it meant to compete with computers in sophistication. The specific prior art problems solved by this invention are those of excessive expense, non-portability, and excessive complexity. Its advantage consists in its simplicity, portability, and economical cost. There are still many people who cannot afford $1000-$2000 dollars for computer assisted drafting or even $300-$500 for conventional state of the art drafting machines which are much too large to be portable. With one straightedge and peripheral slots or channel-guides on only three of the sides, the user can draw any angle through almost any point on the drawing surface.